


If I Go There's Just No Telling How Far I'll Go (a b99 Princess Diaries AU)

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: AU, Princess Diaries AU, diary format, tw: brief mention of a plane crash in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Passages from the diary of HRH Princess Amelia Santiago, published with permission from the royal household, which, when put together with news articles and various other media, documents her extraordinary journey from a Brooklyn Cop to Royalty (aka an expansion on my previous Princess Diaries AU).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @middleclassaunty on Tumblr for the title and @amez-santiago for coming up with the idea to put this in a diary format!

Thursday, 17th of April 2014

Breaking News: Tragic Plane Crash Takes Life of Genovian Prince

Tributes have been pouring in from all over the world, as Prince Mateo, Genovia’s beloved heir, has tragically lost his life in a plane crash.  
The Prince was traveling in his private jet to a meeting with several international leaders, when the engine of the plane started to break down.  
The Genovian Prime Minister released a statement earlier this morning.  
He said: “It is with great sorrow that we confirm that our beloved Prince has been lost. We ask that the press, both national and international, respects the Royal household’s privacy at this difficult time.”  
There were no survivors and the conference has been suspended for the next week.  
The news is also expected to throw Genovia into political turmoil, as the widowed Queen has no immediate relatives to take the throne.  
It’s likely that the Genovian government will need to look further afield for a future monarch – but for now, the country and indeed the world, will mourn this extraordinary Prince. 

 

Monday, May 12th 2014  
Dear diary, 

Sorry for the lack of updates, but there’s not been much to report on over the past few weeks. Since my victory in the Jimmy Jab Games, nothing much exciting has been happening in the precinct and things have been the same as usual with Teddy. I like that about us though – we’re steady. I think that Jake and I are starting to get over all of the awkward stuff that happened before he went undercover, as we’re still working on the murder case I wrote about last week. I honestly don’t think we’ll be able to crack this one, as our only lead at the moment is a witness who refuses to talk, which is of course the most frustrating type of case. I’m so relieved that we’ve been able to work together and be friends again.  
I almost forgot, I did get a weird prank call the other day, from a guy claiming to be the Genovian Foreign Minister – of all the pranks to pick, that has to be the strangest! Especially as, (fun factoid about me), I am distantly related to the Genovian Royal Family. 

Love, 

Amy

Tuesday, May 13th, 2014

Jake solved it. He had one thought, then he worked it all out in less than a minute and our suspect confessed! He really is brilliant sometimes. Well, a lot of the time actually. I’ve begrudgingly given him all of the credit for cracking the case and we went out to Shaws with the rest of the squad to celebrate. I did feel a little guilty, as I haven’t seen Teddy since our date on Sunday night, but as we’re both cops I’m sure he understands the thrill that comes from closing a case (even if I didn’t technically solve it this time). 

Love, 

Amy

Wednesday, May 14th, 2014

I got another prank message today, this time an email, saying that I was the new heir to the Genovian throne – I thought it might be a new scam, but when I tried to google it nothing came up!  
In other news, Gina spent the entire day using her camera phone to film the first episode of her new reality show, Linetti Set Go. Eventually Holt took her phone away and I honestly thought she was going to try and attack him. She looked like she was in mourning for the rest of the day. Nothing much else to say really and Teddy and I are going out for dinner in half an hour, so I guess I should go and get ready!  
Love, 

Amy

Thursday, May 15th, 2014

This Genovia thing is starting to get weird – I’ve had 3 emails, but they all seems to be specifically targeting me. I have no idea what to do, but I haven’t told anyone, not even my mom and as you know I tell her everything (within good reason, of course).  
Also, a new stationery store opened across the street, with so many beautiful binders that I know are going to be such a drain on my bank account.  
Love, 

Amy

Friday, May 16th, 2014

It was real. It was all real. I’ve been asked to become the new heir to the Genovian throne. I got a letter today, with the official Royal seal and signed by both the Prime Minister and the Queen. I got into contact with the Genovian Foreign Office, (I of course checked that I was calling a legitimate number) and they confirmed it.  
I can’t believe it. I’m a 33-year old living the dream life of a 5-year old. There’s so much to consider – I would have to leave my entire life behind to rule a country I’ve never even visited, I would have to give up on all my career ambitions, all my dreams, everything I’ve ever wanted. I would also have to leave my family and the squad, who are basically like a family to me at this point – I would miss all of them so much. I would miss Jake so much.  
And, (admittedly further down on my list of priorities at the moment), how would all of this affect my relationship with Teddy? We haven’t been dating long, but I was really hoping it would go somewhere – now, for it to work long-term, he would have to move to Genovia and become a Prince consort. I mean, I’m not completely sure that I want to marry him, but you get my point. Not that I wouldn’t potentially want to marry him, in some hypothetical future, but I don’t feel at the moment that… well you get my point.  
At the same time, it is an incredible opportunity and I know that their country will be thrown into political chaos without an heir.  
I would have “Princess Lessons” in the meantime, and my decision would be announced at Genovia’s Independence Day Ball. They said I could take my time making my choice, so that’s what I’m going to do. 

Love, 

Amy

Sunday, May 17th, 2014

I called the Genovian Foreign Office today and told them that I will consider becoming the Princess of Genovia.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tripadvisor description of the Hathaway Estate  
The Hathaway Estate  
First constructed in the 1800s, by Genovian designer Alejandro Lòpez, this beautiful country house is only a very brief train journey away from New York City and boasts fantastic gardens, as well as stunning interiors and offers free tours at various intervals during the year. Such tours are also available on weekends during non-holiday periods, from 10 am to 11pm – please check further down the page for more information on opening times. 

Monday, May 18th 2014

Telling my boss that I need to take some time off because might leave my job to become a Princess was something I never thought I would have to do! I brought the letter with me, to prove that I hadn’t just gone insane. His expression was, as always, inscrutable – I wonder what he really thinks of all this? Would he respect me less for just abandoning my job and my squad or would he see me as irresponsible if I left Genovia without an heir? Ugh, it’s all too stressful to think about at the moment.  
I am currently en route to my first ‘Princess lesson’, at this super-duper fancy (as Jake would probably put it) country house, called the Hathaway Estate. Wish me luck - I’ll update tomorrow!

Love.

Amy 

Tuesday, May 19th 2014

The house was incredible and so huge! The lessons are in the most ornate library I’ve ever seen and it’s going to be such a challenge to not be distracted by all of those gorgeous books. I think my tutor (more on him later) was judging me a little for geeking out slightly over all of them, but I couldn’t help it! Anyway, I’ve got plenty of time to become more regal and refined.  
It’s insane to think that I might live in a place like that someday. If I choose to become a Princess of course. I met my tutor, an American man named Joe who apparently works for the Royal family and seems like a pretty tough guy. We started off with the history of Genovia, from its beginning, to its various monarchs – I’ve got a lot to learn, but I think I’m doing ok so far! I know next to nothing about Genovia at the moment and to be honest, realising how little I know about the history and culture of the place today has made me even more reluctant, but I agreed to try, so I’m powering through! The Queen is flying in to meet me on Friday and I’ve been trying to put that to the back of my mind. What if she takes one look at me and decides I’m not good enough to step into her shoes? Not that I’m 100% sure I want to step into her shoes at the moment (more like 3 to 5%), but still.  
It was back to work in the afternoon and all day today – such a jarring difference, but it was so nice to go back to my familiar routines. I haven’t come up with a good excuse for all of my time off yet, but I’m going to need to get one soon, as Jake immediately asked where I’d been all morning. I told him that my hamster was sick (I don’t even have one). I know, lamest excuse ever – I don’t think he bought it, but luckily he didn’t probe any further. Also lucky is that I’ve been partnered with Rosa on my latest case, so hopefully she’ll be her usual self and won’t ask too many questions about my absences. 

Love,

Amy

Wednesday, May 20th 2014  
Today was my day off anyway, and I’ve had a whole day of Princess lessons. I think I’m getting the hang of Genovian history – Joe seems pretty pleased with me anyway! We’ve also started to go through various customs and traditions, of both nobility and the country as a whole. I once again started mentally questioning whether I should be considering ruling a country that I know this little about, but I have to admit that it does seem like a fascinating place.  
Jake had asked me if I wanted to hang out today (as friends, of course) and my next awful excuse was that I needed to look after my brother’s cat – why are all my excuses animal related? Anyway, I think that at the moment that would be a bad idea even without all of the Princess stuff, as to be honest I would just feel guilty knowing that I’ve hardly seen Teddy this week. But I’m about to rectify that, as we’re going out tomorrow night. Teddy and I, not Jake and I. Obviously.  
Love,  
Amy

Friday, May 22nd 2014

This afternoon was the big moment. I’ve honestly never seen anyone as elegant as the Queen, but she seemed to approve of me! She shook my hand very formally (come on Amy, don’t state the obvious, she’s the Queen, of course she’d be formal) and we sat down and discussed my life and then Genovia. She seemed really curious to get to know me and even seemed to relax a little, which I guess is a good sign. She also called me ‘Amelia’ the entire time – I guess I would have to become ‘Amelia’ if I were to become Royalty. As I pointed out when we first sat down (in a joking manner, of course), Princess Amy doesn’t exactly sound very regal! But I’ve never been called Amelia – it sounds so foreign. I guess most of my initial experiences would be if I moved to Genovia and became a Princess!  
In the afternoon, Rosa and I went to interview some witnesses for the Burglary we’re investigating and we’ve got a couple of leads already, so hopefully we can close it soon. 

Love, 

Amy

Saturday, May 23rd

I feel like things are getting more and more awkward between Teddy and I – we barely had anything to talk about when we went out tonight, especially as I have something which is fast becoming a huge part of my life, which I can’t tell him about. Although, I guess me not caring about Pilsners is probably also not helping. Seriously, the guy has a problem. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone else, but I kept thinking about how much fun I would’ve had with Jake if we had hung out on Wednesday, compared to the lack of interesting conversation with Teddy.  
Next weekend, I’m visiting Mom and Dad and it will be so nice to be able to talk about everything that’s happened over the past week and a bit (I’m only allowed to tell my family and Holt).  
In Princess lessons, we’re apparently going to be going through politics and dancing, which are probably going to be my best and worst subjects – we’ll see how that goes!  
Love,  
Amy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @amez-santiago on Tumblr for coming up with the headcanon that inspired the Jake/Amy plot in this chapter

Ballet, Ballroom and More at the Patrick Schwartzman Academy!  
Learn from the best at the Patrick Schwartzman Academy, run by the highly prolific international dance teacher who gives it its name. Lessons run all week, every week, even during vacation periods – private tutoring is also available. Please go to the website at the link below for more information. 

Monday, May 26th 2014, 9 am. 

I am currently en-route to my first dance lesson, with an apparently internationally renowned teacher named Patrick Schwartzman. I know I said at the end of last week that I thought it would be my worst subject, but I don’t think it’ll be too difficult. 

But it does mean another morning off work – I don’t think that anyone has noticed yet, but I might ask if we can start arranging lessons for after work and at weekends! I definitely think that Jake might be onto me – he keeps looking at me really suspiciously.

I’ll be visiting Genovia in two weeks time, to get to know the place and its people more and I can’t wait! Regardless of everything else, it looks like a beautiful country and it will be such an interesting experience. Who knows – maybe I could be capable of joining its Royal family?

Monday, May 26th 2014, 11am

I’ll never be able to join its Royal family. You should’ve seen me. I was such a klutz, it was so embarrassing! I stepped on Patrick’s toes at least 15 times. I feel like I’m about to cry and I probably will when I get home. I didn’t realise how awkward I would be. Anyway, I’m headed back to work, something I’m actually good at now, so I’ll update on that later!

Love, 

Amy

Tuesday, May 27th, 2014

Rosa and I finally found our main suspect and were up all night interrogating him – that plus the disastrous dance lesson certainly made for a very rough 24 hours! I must’ve let on to how drained I was, because Rosa kept asking if I was ok, in a tone that implied she was asking more generally. I waved her off, of course. The perp confessed and Holt praised both of us, so it was all worth it! But now Jake and I have been assigned a murder case together, which is going to make keeping my secret even harder. And, if tonight’s date was anything to go by, things aren’t getting any better between Teddy and I either, in spite of my best efforts to make conversation.   
I was able to pick up a politics textbook in between work and seeing Teddy and I think I understand everything ok, but after Tuesday I feel like it’s all a bit pointless now. 

Love,

Amy

Thursday, May 29th, 2014

Sorry I didn’t update you yesterday, but so much happened that I didn’t get time to pick up my diary let alone write in it! Jake knows my secret. I haven’t told anyone that he knows yet. He came over to my apartment to ask what was going on. He seemed really upset – apparently, he thought that I was pregnant! I don’t know why that would really upset him, but who knows what goes on in that crazy head of his!   
Anyway, he noticed the politics textbook on my table and became even more confused. I tried to say that it was for a night class I was taking, but you know how bad I am at lying. Especially to him. I showed him the letter that changed my life and to say that he looked shocked was an understatement. But he promised to keep my secret. And it goes without saying that I trust him completely.  
He asked whether I was going to go for it, in that incredibly sincere voice he uses on the rare occasions when he’s being 100% serious. I mentioned the dance lessons and I couldn’t believe what happened next – he just got up and started dancing with me! I was stiff as a board at first, but I guess dancing with someone I know and trust as well as Jake, someone as spontaneous and brilliant as him, made me relax completely. I felt all of the grace I’d been missing slowly come to me – I guess the answer was just to relax and be a bit more confident.   
Jake told me that I was born to be a Princess – maybe that’s going a little too far, but I’m starting to think that I could fit the role pretty well. 

Lots of love, 

Amy

Friday, May 30th, 2014

As I suspected, my dancing was so much better tonight. I just thought about Jake and his confidence in me and I was fine!   
Things also got less awkward with Jake and I at work, now that he knows my secret. Although he did keep winding me up with subtle Princess puns. You know, saying that we’re having a Royally good time on the case, that I’ve been really on the Ball, stuff like that. We’ve already got several leads on the murder I mentioned before, too.   
Now I need to go – my flight to Florida leaves in 3 hours!

Saturday, May 31st, 2014

It’s been so nice to be able to talk about everything with mom and dad! They’re surprisingly chill about the whole thing and have been super cheesy, telling me that they’ll be proud of me whatever I choose, so that’s nice. Manny is also here and keeps calling me ‘Your Majesty’ – God knows what him or any of my other brothers will be like if I actually decide to become a Princess…  
I’m going to be here until Sunday afternoon, so I’ll probably write again on Monday morning.

Love, 

Amy


	4. Chapter 4

The News in Brief: Genovia In Crisis

Political tensions in Genovia have increased, as an heir to the throne is still yet to be announced. Several parties have already openly threatened to usurp the Royal family altogether unless a new plan is announced.   
There would likely be a huge power struggle between the ruling parties if this were to occur.   
All eyes will be on the country at their annual Independence Day ball, set to occur in a few weeks’ time. 

Monday, June 2nd 2014

Back to work again today! Jake and I are close to solving our latest case and as I mentioned last week things are so much easier now that he knows my secret. But everyone else kept looking at me suspiciously, especially when I left half an hour early for my bumper Princess lesson, before I go to Genovia next week. Gina was whispering something to Jake as I went into the elevator – I’ll have to ask him what her theory is on what’s happening!   
I had to postpone my date with Teddy tonight, because of the aforementioned lesson, which I didn’t realise was going to be extra-long when we set it up last week. He’s started sending me one-word texts, which isn’t usually a good sign. I have a feeling that Friday night is going to be awkward, but it’s not like there’s really anything I can do – Genovia needs me, after all! 

Love, 

Amy

Tuesday, June 3rd 2014

Spent most of the day doing paperwork, so not really much to report work-wise. I asked Jake what the rest of the squad thinks of my absences. Apparently, they have a betting pool going on over whether I’m pregnant or dying of a fatal disease! Both are excellent theories to be fair. They are detectives so I wouldn’t have expected anything less.  
At the Hathaway Estate, we practised more etiquette today and then went over some Genovian geography. The strangest thing seems to have happened. This is going to sound weird and more than a little bit big headed, but just hear me out. There’s a lot of mirrored glass all throughout the house. Before, when I caught flashes of my reflection, I saw some awkward, gangly woman pretending to be a Princess. But over the last week or so, I look and I see somebody who could really be one.   
I genuinely think that the way I carry myself has started to change. I’ll ask Jake what he thinks tomorrow. 

Love, 

Amy

Wednesday, June 4th 2014

Jake agreed with my regal thing when I asked him, but I didn’t know if he’s just saying that to be nice. It was confirmed later, but not for a good reason. To cut a long story short, Rosa dragged me into a corner this afternoon to ask me what was going on. She said that I’d been weirdly absent, that Jake and I had been whispering in a strange way and that something had just changed about me. When I asked her to elaborate, she said that over the past few weeks I’d started ‘walking weirdly’. She was just so scary, I burst into tears and didn’t say anything else! She hugged me awkwardly, but didn’t push me anymore. Who knows what she thinks is going on now…  
Luckily, my latest case is with Jake, so I don’t need to worry about keeping my secret in front of my partner, at least not for now. Tomorrow I have a Princess lesson after work and then we’re going to be on an all-night stakeout, so I probably won’t be giving you an update until Friday. 

Love, 

Amy

Friday, June 6th 2014

Teddy knows my secret. Turns out, he’s been getting suspicious too, but he had a different theory. He thought that I was cheating on him with Jake. I can’t believe he would think that of me, but that’s a whole other issue. Before we were supposed to go out, he confronted me and I just blurted out ‘I’m a Princess!’. I wasn’t thinking, his shouting was just so loud, I had to make him stop. He was of course incredibly confused and probably just thought I’d gone crazy or something – until I explained everything and got out the letter. He has of course promised me that he is going to keep my secret and I trust that he will. But the rest of our date was super awkward.   
Anyway, I’m flying to Genovia on Sunday night, so I’ll probably update you on Monday – wish me luck!

Love, 

Amy


	5. Chapter 5

Monday June 9th 2014, 10am

I’m here! Well, I’m on the plane anyway. Just looking out of the window, Genovia already looks so beautiful – I can’t wait to see more of it, even if I decide I can’t become their Princess. It’s going to be so great to get out of the pressure cooker that work is quickly becoming and to be somewhere completely new, especially with all the Teddy drama. My first stop will be a tour of the palace that could become my home, where I’ll meet with up with the Queen and the Prime Minister (!) and then we’ll be going to the Houses of Parliament. We’re about to land, so I’ll probably update you later.

Love, Amy

Monday June 9th 2014, 11pm

Well, I’m back in my hotel, although this isn’t exactly like a normal hotel stay. As I was with the Queen and the Prime Minister today, we had two security guards traveling with us and we were in one of those super heavy cars with the windows blacked out – I think that both of those are going to take some getting used to. The palace was incredible – every room was so ornate! It was so fancy that it’s kind of hard to imagine it as a home to be honest. Especially so far away from everyone I care about. It would be strange to have the squad visit – would they even be allowed to visit? Ugh, I’m thinking about all of this way too deeply.   
It was also really interesting to see the Houses of Parliament and to discuss politics with the Prime Minister – I think he was very impressed with the knowledge I already have of current affairs in Genovia, so that was a bonus. 

Love, 

Amy

Tuesday June 10th 2014  
Today, we explored the Capital a bit more and although I have a ‘guide’, (who is also a security guard), there weren’t deemed to be any major security threats, as nobody knows I’m the potential heir yet. Anyway, all of the buildings here are gorgeous, like something out of a film. Everyone is so friendly too – every day I feel more and more connected with this country and its people. I know I’ve written similar things before and then taken them back, but I really feel like I could call Genovia home.   
Tonight, I’ll be experiencing dinner at the palace for the first time – I just hope I can remember all of the etiquette that I’ve learned with Joe!

Love, 

Amy

Wednesday June 11th 2014

Well, I almost fell down the stairs and tried to eat a frozen bit of ice cream, so I pretty much entirely embarrassed myself. The Queen is so kind – she comforted me by telling me that she had a very similar experience as a young princess at a formal dinner in front of about 100 people, so that made me feel a little better.   
Today, we saw more sights – I felt like a tourist, which was a little strange given the context of my visit, but it did help me to feel a little more relaxed. I’m a little sad to be flying home on Friday – I already love this country so much that it’s going to be a little hard to leave. 

Love,

Amy   
Thursday June 12th 2014 

Well, it’s my last day in Genovia! It’s going to be strange going back to Brooklyn and my regular life, but every day I believe more and more that I could be the Princess of Genovia, so it might not be forever. 

Exclusive: “I Thought She Was Cheating On Me!” BROOKLYN COP GENOVIAN HEIR - BOYFRIEND GIVES THE FULL SCOOP 

Chat! Magazine can exclusively reveal that a Brooklyn Cop has been asked to become the Genovian Heir. 35-year old Amy Santiago (pictured above), who lives in Brooklyn and is currently a detective with the NYPD, has apparently been asked to consider becoming the future ruler of the country and is just returning from a visit. An anonymous source, who claims to be in a relationship with the potential Princess, has told all in our exclusive feature on page 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried a couple of new things in this chapter and I really enjoyed playing with the format a bit - shout out to @amez-santiago on Tumblr for helping me to decide which comfort food Jake should bring to Amy ages ago and changing the direction of the fic in the course of the conversation, by suggesting that Jake should find out about Amy being a Princess sooner than I’d originally planned!

From the phone of Amy Santiago

3 Missed Calls From: Mom

3 Missed Calls From: Dad

1 Missed Call From: Raymond Holt

Dad: Tiger, I know you’re upset right now, but please just let us know that you’re ok 

Terry: This is all insane, but I just wanted you to know that everyone at the 99 is here for you, no matter what you choose to do next

Gina: Heeeey girl! Now that we’re both royalty we might actually have something in common, so lemme know if you wanna talk xxxxxxx

Rosa: This is all weird. But I’m here for you.

Charles: Hi – if you need anything we’re all here, even if you end up living in Genovia! 

Jake: Amez, Im coming ovr as sn as I can – hope thts ok

From the phone of Jake Peralta

Charles: I know this might be kind of an inappropriate point to make, but the fact that you’d officially become the Royalty you already are in my heart if you and Amy were together is just further proof that you guys are meant to be! 

Friday, June 15th 2014

I… don’t really know where to start. So much has happened in the past week, it’s all been crazy! I guess I’ll start off with the simplest things: Teddy told the world about me being a potential Princess and I dumped him. More specifically, I came   
home to an enraged phone call from the Queen (she’s since forgiven me but is still pretty annoyed) and a million emails and text messages, followed by a knock on the door from Teddy, where he tried to make some lame excuse about it not being that big of a deal, which I didn’t listen to. I was already crying from sheer fury, which is not something I’ve ever done before, but when he said that I tried to kick him out. I just couldn’t believe somebody who I’d trusted, maybe even loved at some point could completely betray my trust like this. It was like the ground fell out from under me when I first saw that headline.   
Then I heard a knock at the door. Jake was standing there, with a big bag of Polish food, and three Harry Potter DVDs looking completely awkward once he saw that Teddy was there. I calmly explained to Jake that Teddy was just leaving, but then Teddy started yelling, saying that he knew something was going on and telling me that I should blame him for my secret coming out. Jake looked like he was close to punching him – I think his death glare made Teddy leave faster, so I’m grateful for that! 

Honestly, even though the circumstances of the break up were awful, not being with Teddy any more is such a weight off my shoulders.   
Jake said that the stuff I’d brought over was ‘comfort if I wanted it’. And I kissed him. After that, we were both a little awe-struck. I asked if we could just put everything aside and just enjoy the movie he’d brought and he agreed. But then during the movie we ended up kissing again. And again. And again. Now I’m even more conflicted about the Independence Day Ball next week. That’s where I’m going to make my final decision. 

Love, 

Amy

Amez,

I would never be brave enough to say everything I feel to your face, so I’m putting this letter through your door instead. I really, really, really like you. But I don’t want anything that happened last night to influence your decision. Honestly, I think you would make an incredible Princess. You’re so smart and kind and beautiful and just everything that a Princess should be. Plus, a country run by someone with your level of organisation would be a sight to behold. They need you just as much as I do. I’m not being biased when I say that this is what you were born to do. 

Jake xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday, June 16th, 2014

I just told the Queen that I’m going accept their offer. It’s going to be manic up until the Independence Day Ball, so next time I write, I’ll probably officially be HRH Amelia Santiago, Princess of Genovia. It’s finally happening.


	7. Chapter 7

A Star Is Born: Get the Full Scoop on New Princess Amelia Santiago

The gorgeous ballroom of Genovia’s royal palace glittered with hundreds of stars last night: but none shone brighter than the new heir to the Genovian throne, HRH Princess Amelia Santiago.   
In her beautiful gold and white ballgown and in spite of a nervous start to the speech where she officially accepted the throne, there was no doubt that the woman in front of us was a born leader. In fact, if you’d been living under the world’s largest rock, you’d think she’d been raised with all of this around her. And the few accusations of gold-digging were also stopped in their tracks, as no one could doubt the sincerity in her voice, as she spoke of her love for Genovia and it’s people. By the end of the night, most agreed that the Genovian people are very lucky to have her in their Royal family and as their future leader. 

A Transcript of HRH Princess Amelia Santiago’s speech at Genovia’s 2014 Independence Day Ball 

Uh, hi - I’m not really used to speaking at such formal occasions, or on such grand stages - my life as an NYPD officer couldn’t have been more different to all of this. As a matter of fact, that’s why I had serious doubts over whether I could ever do this job. But through this beautiful country and it’s wonderful people, I’ve found a strength that I never even knew I had. Anyone who knows me well will tell you that I am the most clumsy, socially awkward person you could ever meet - but in the past few months, I have been transformed by my love of Genovia and it’s people.  
I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will do whatever I can to serve and protect, in an entirely different way than I promised to when I first became a cop. I love you all. 

From the phone of Amy Santiago

Jake: I just watched your speech on YouTube (you’re going viral btw!!)  
u were incredible - love you xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, August 1st 2014

This might be a very brief entry, as I’m currently hiding in a stairwell to get a bit of privacy, as one of my maids (!) Lucia was not so subtly reading over my shoulder. I think she was joking, but I’m not too sure to be honest. She’s great, but she can be a little…. Overly enthusiastic.   
I don’t even know where to start with this – my life has changed so drastically since I last wrote. I’m now living in the palace with the Queen. We’ve really gotten close recently and it’s been nice to have a by now familiar face amongst all this chaos.  
Even with all of the Princess lessons, royal life has taken some getting used to – there are so many rules to remember. Although I didn’t technically break any of them, I’ve already caused a minor stir by closing my own car door last week. Jake told me over text that he thought that it was hilarious. Speaking of Jake, we’re involved long distance at the moment, but with my new life I have no idea where we’re going to go, or even where we can go. I miss him so much. But I can’t ask him to come to Genovia – I can’t ask him to give up his life like that.   
In two weeks, I’ll be setting off for a European tour, on my first official royal visit abroad – but I’m super nervous, so I’m just trying not to think about it at the moment! I’m opening up a new hospital tomorrow and then going to a banquet with several foreign ambassadors this Thursday – wish me luck! 

Love, 

Amy

Wednesday, August 2nd 2014

I managed to get through the hospital opening with minimal clumsiness, although I really don’t think I’m that clumsy any more. I’m now back at the palace, which I forgot to tell you more about yesterday. It’s so grand, but as I’ve gotten used to its size it’s begun to feel more and more like home. My bedroom is also bit of a step up from my fairly small Brooklyn apartment. It’s super fancy and has the most insane walk in wardrobe I’ve ever seen – I kind of have my own mall now.   
When I first thought of living in a palace, my first thoughts were that it would be overly formal and kind of cold. But really, it’s only super formal when there are guests over – unfortunately as the Princess I can’t really hide away in those situations, but I guess that’s part of the job. I do miss solving cases, but the joy I get knowing that I’m helping an entire country more than makes up for it.   
Overall, the changes in my life have taken some getting used to, but I’m very happy with the decision that I’ve made and I think I’ve done a pretty good job of being a Princess so far! 

Love,

Amy 

REPORT INTO SECURITY INCIDENT, August 4th 2014

On August 3rd, a white male with brown hair wearing a plaid shirt approached the palace, claiming that he knew the Princess, that he’d come to see her and that he needed to speak to her. The security forces reluctantly contacted the Princess, planning to make an arrest afterwards. It emerged that the man was telling the truth and after he was fully searched, he was allowed inside. The only item he had on him was a pizza with MnMs on top, in the shape of a heart. 

Friday, August 4th 2014

Jake’s here. He just went back to his hotel. He says he wants to move to Genovia for me. I’ve tried to persuade him as much as I can, but he’s determined – so I guess that’s settled. He’s going to start looking for an apartment near the palace – it was strange showing him around, like my old life was clashing with my new life – but I couldn’t be happier that he’s here. If you’d have told me five months ago how much my life would change, I’d have had a panic attack that sent me to the E.R. But I’m here and I’ve never been happier. Life is unpredictable – not everything is in our control, but as long as you’re with the right people, you can handle anything. And, having been here in the palace with him today, I know that Jake Peralta is the right person for me.   
Love,   
Amy


End file.
